


Instead of Gold

by theleaveswant



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Community - Freeform, Embedded Video, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Loneliness, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Old 97s, Other, Queer Themes, Small Towns, Suicide Attempt, Teenagers, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid dealing with themes of community, marginalization, connection, and (chosen) family, focusing on the relationships between Dan, Duck, Emily, and Sandra. Music is "Streets of Where I'm From" by Old 97s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instead of Gold

Password: wilby

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Day at a Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532157) by [sam_gamgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee)




End file.
